Even Though I Try
by Spellingkaty
Summary: Blaine writes music. That is all he ever does. Until Jeff's birthday party. AU about Klaine based in New York.
1. Pianos and Hair Gel

_I'm not going to say much but I hope you like it. The title is a lyric from Moments by One Direction. I think it fits well with this story._

* * *

Blaine tucked one of his messy curls behind his ear and took his pen from between his teeth. He scribbled an F on the crumpled piece of paper which stood on the piano stand in front of him and replaced the pen to its position between his teeth. His fingers gently caressed the piano as he sung a sweet melody that rang around the quiet room. His voice was crisp and beautiful. Blaine Anderson was a music major at NYU and in his Manhattan flat (the playground of the rich they called it) he spent many hours playing his extensive range of instruments and composing glorious melodies with meaningful lyrics. It was his passion. His calling. His life.

"Are you ready yet?" a voice called from down the hall.

"Do I have to go?" Blaine replied exasperated.

"Yes! It is Jeff's birthday," Nick, his roommate, said as he jogged down the hall and entered the spacious living room, "Dammit Blaine you're not even dressed yet!"

Blaine looked down at the grey sweatpants he was wearing and chuckled, "I have to gel my hair too Nick." He got up reluctantly and crossed to the main bathroom. He pulled open the door that led into the white room and stepped in.

"Honestly Blaine. Are you EVER on time?"

Blaine shut the bathroom door and sighed. OK, so he loved Nick. They had been best friends since sophomore year when Blaine had arrived, innocent and ungroomed, at Dalton Academy for Boys. He could however, be a pain in the ass sometimes. Blaine knew Nick was right and that he should go to his other best friend's party but right now he just wanted to stay at home and compose. To be honest recently that was all he ever wanted to do. Be part of his music and leave reality to everyone else.

"You just don't want to be late for you boyfriend," Blaine shouted through the closed bathroom door as he opened a pot of gel and began to slather it on his mess of black curls. A blob of the purple gel flicked of his finger and splattered on the mirror in front of him. Blaine pulled his long sleeve over his left hand and wiped it from his reflection.

Nick pulled the bathroom door open and poked his head around the frame, his short black hair neatly combed to one side. He was wearing a pair of slim fit, dark blue jeans and plaid shirt. Like always.

"When will you EVER stop making fun of me and Jeff? It has been two years. You need someone else to make fun of."

Blaine laughed and said, "It is just funny how both of you swore you weren't gay and next thing I know, senior year at Dalton, you guys are suddenly dating. I always knew you two had a thing." He winked at Nick.

Nick fake scowled and threw a towel at Blaine who continued to laugh.

"Seriously, hurry up!"


	2. Chevrolets and PDAs

_I was on a roll so I wrote this chapter as well. This one is a bit longer._

* * *

Blaine hopped out of the passenger seat of Nick's dark blue Chevrolet, his trench coat blowing up slightly behind him and pushed the door, which shut with a click. The music student was wearing, under his tan coat, a grey V-neck t-shirt; a pair of slim, mid blue jeans and boat shoes that matched the grey of his top. As always he wore no socks but he had ditched the bowties and sweater vests of his high school days.

"Do you have to have such a pretentious car?" Blaine inquired, studying the car's large frame.

"She beautiful, isn't she? I named her Delilah." Nick ran his hand across the white bonnet, smirking like a child who had just been given a massive bag of sweets.

Blaine laughed loudly and threw his coat at Nick.

"You are such a loser, did you know that? I have no idea why I am friends with you!" Blaine began to walk inside as Nick picked up Blaine's trench coat off the gravel driveway.

"It's because of my beautiful face!" Nick shouted as he threw the coat back at Blaine who was almost at the door to the set of flats.

The pair continued to laugh and joke as the entered the building and called the elevator which was made of polished glass with silver finishing. Almost more pretentious than Delilah.

They exited the elevator on the 5th level of the building, their feet stepping out onto hard wood flooring, unlike the marble of the lobby. Jeff lived on the upper east side of Manhattan in a large, fancy apartment block owned by his parents. It wasn't unusual for Blaine to visit buildings such as due to many of his friends having been brought up in extremely rich households.

Dalton was an exclusive school and pretty much everyone who had graced its halls came from affluent families with lots of cash to spare. There was often competitions at school over whose parents had the most money and who got the most allowance but Blaine never cared to join in, even though his father was an extremely rich business man. Blaine's dad had bought his current apartment with was, although he didn't like to boast, a nearly penthouse flat, overlooking Central Park, twenty two floors off the street. All the best places to go in New York were close by, especially Fifth Avenue, to which his friends dragged him fairly frequently.

The entire fifth floor was taken up by Jeff's apartment, which he shared with his roommate, Darius. Nick and Jeff had made the decision not to live together based on the fact that they both liked their alone time. It was also due to the fact that Nick went to NYU like Blaine, but Darius and Jeff went to Cornell. However, Nick pretty much lived with the pair in their spacious flat so Blaine was often left to his own devices at their flat. Just the way he liked it.

Nick and Blaine had reached the door which had the number 5 emblazoned on it in gold lettering. Blaine pushed the bell to the left of the door.

"Oh hey guys!" Jeff said as he pulled the large door open. The music from within loudened.

"I missed you," Nick said to Jeff, drawing him into a short kiss.

"Get a room guys. Seriously stop the PDA."

Nick and Jeff both smirked and simultaneously punched Blaine on the arm. They then proceeded to kiss again, for a little longer this time.

"It makes me sick," Blaine laughed as he slid past Jeff into the main room of the apartment. It was full of people Blaine knew from Dalton. He wondered if the whole class of 2010 had just upped sticks and congregated in New York.

Meanwhile, Nick and Jeff had moved from the doorway to stand by Blaine's shoulder.

"I think you're jealous Blaine," Jeff smiled, "You need to find a guy."

Blaine paused for a second before saying, "I'm fine on my own. I…"

He was interrupted by a blonde guy; the spitting image of Jeff ran up to them. He smiled and clapped Jeff on the back as he drew him into a tight hug.

"You know you can knock, Harry." Jeff said as he pulled out of the unexpected hug and looked at the guy.

"My little brother's home is my home too. Remember that." He winked at Nick before saying, "Happy 20th Jeffypoo."

"Inventive name," Jeff replied shaking away as Harry tried to ruffle his hair, "It is like heaven when you aren't around."

"Harsh words. I would say something really mean but you are the birthday boy so I'm meant to wait on you hand and foot."

People kept coming up and greeting Blaine as he watched the verbal sparring between the two brothers. First Caleb, Liam and Oliver, then Jeremy and Luke. All the Warblers. Blaine had missed their show choir and it was nice to see them all in one room again, even if he saw most of them fairly frequently.

"Hey, Jeffy. I hope you don't mind but I invited a friend since I will be the only 21 year old here. He should be here in a minute.

"Thanks fine Harry. Just don't get too drunk and leave them on their own."

"Sure thing little bruv," Harry smiled, patting Jeff on the back again, "Oh look here he is now."

Harry ran to open the door which his friend had just rapped his knuckles on. The door swung round and the man stepped slightly into the flat. He came partly into view and Blaine stepped slightly around the corner so he could see the man in full view.

He was a tall, slim man with undoubted good looks. His hair was a light brown colour but Blaine was sure he could detect faint hints of copper that shimmered under the mini chandelier that lit the entrance. His eyes were bluish/grey and sparkled like water recently disturbed by a small pebble.

Blaine let his eyes survey the boy's face for a few seconds before refocusing his gaze on the guy's extravagant outfit. He was wearing a pale blue sweater knitted with tiny blue sequins. It fitted snugly on his torso and even showed the definition in his upper arms. On his lower half he wore extremely skinny black jeans that left literally nothing up to the imagination. Blaine gawped and gawped. He was gorgeous.

"Erm…Blaine," Harry said as Jeff shook Blaine's shoulder. Blaine snapped out of the trance to realise the boy was now right in front of him.

"Umm…Hi I'm Blaine," he stuttered, slightly flustered.

"Kurt."


End file.
